Oscura libertad
by Kayazarami
Summary: El poder, la manipulación, el deseo de escapar y la posibilidad de ser libre, aunque sea una oscura libertad. Porque cada uno puede elegir su propio camino. [Slash Harry/Voldemort]


**Autora: **Kayazarami

**Pareja: **Harry Potter/Lord Voldemort.

**Advertencias:** slash (relación chico/chico), violación (muy ligera, a ninguno de los protagonistas), agresión, ¿romance?, UA (a partir del sexto libro).

**Resumen:** El poder, la manipulación, el deseo de escapar y la posibilidad de ser libre, aunque sea una oscura libertad. Porque cada uno puede elegir su propio camino.

**Notas:** No tengo ni idea de que me poseyó para escribir esto. Nunca había escrito de esta pareja y no creo que vuelva a hacerlo. Este fic fue escrito en Abril de 2013.

**Disclaimer:** Ni Harry ni Voldemort ni el universo de HP me pertenecen, son propiedad de J. K. Rowling y yo escribo sin ánimo de lucro.

*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*

******Oscura libertad**

*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*

Terminó la paliza con una última patada al estomago de Percy Weasley, antes de alejarse unos cuantos pasos y dejar al siguiente darle su merecido al estirado pelirrojo, que decidió optar por la cruciatus en lugar de la fuerza física.

Unos treinta minutos más tarde, cuando ya estaba bastante aburrido de mirar la repetitiva tortura, McNair cambió el juego y poniendo al hombre a cuatro patas, lo dejó desnudo con un golpe de varita.

Hacía rato que el pobre diablo había dejado de gritar de dolor, pero nuevamente escucharon su melodiosa voz cuando fue violado brutalmente por el ejecutor principal del Departamento de Cuidado y Control de Criaturas Mágicas.

Varios se rieron como idiotas. Él sonrió, encantado, aunque rechazó la oportunidad de participar activamente en la violación cuando se lo ofrecieron.

Cinco mortífagos saciados sexualmente después, el cautivo estaba más muerto que vivo. Él, que había sido tan recto, tan respetuoso, tan heterosexual y masculino…

—¿Lo matamos? —pregunto uno de los suyos. Y reconoció la voz de Crabbe bajo la máscara, siempre deseoso de asesinar.

—No, déjalo que regrese a casa con su encantadora mamá y sus preciosos hermanitos —susurró con malicia—. Matarlo sería hacerle un favor —dio unos pasos hacía el cuerpo desplomado en el suelo y lo hizo girar con el pie hasta encontrarse con los ojos arrasados en lágrimas y el rostro torcido en un rictus de dolor—. Y yo no le hago favores a los tuyos, Weasley. Aunque estaré encantado de darle el mismo tratamiento a tu querido hermano Ron, el día que lo atrape. Y créeme, tarde o temprano, lo haré.

No le sorprendió la falta de respuesta, ni la mirada traicionada y asustada que le dirigió. Le dedicó su más encantadora y oscura sonrisa antes de desaparecer con un ligero "plop", dejando allí a los otros cinco mortífagos, seguro de que tras jugar un rato más conjurarían un traslador directo a la Madriguera para Percy.

Se apareció en la Mansión Malfoy, que se había convertido en el centro de operaciones del Señor Oscuro. Los dos guardianes le saludaron con respeto cuando cruzó decidido las puertas, sin ninguna clase de temor.

Se dirigió al salón principal, abriendo la puerta y haciendo una ligera reverencia antes de cerrarla y alcanzar a Lord Voldemort, que se encontraba sentado junto a una pequeña mesa en el centro de la estancia, con su querida Nagini enroscada a poca distancia. Sus ojos rojos contemplaban el fuego que ardía en la chimenea. Parecía bastante tranquilo.

No se arrodilló ante él, por que era diferente a todos los demás. Y lo sabía muy bien.

—Has vuelto temprano.

—No había mucho que hacer —comentó, tomando asiento a su lado sin permiso y sirviéndose una buena cantidad de whisky de fuego—. Ni siquiera sé para que me enviaste. McNair y los suyos podrían haberse ocupado solos. No eran más que un par de aurores fugitivos y Percy Weasley. Ni rastro de la Orden.

—Entonces, al menos te divertiste.

—No tanto como el día que coja a su hermano —aseguró, apurando su bebida de un solo trago—. No obstante, no podrá tener queja de nosotros. Le dimos un tratamiento _completo_.

Voldemort se río. Su risa suave y siseante hacía temblar incluso a los más osados, a los que resistían la cruciatus hasta el final. Curiosamente, a él no le inquietaba demasiado.

—Excelente —aprobó—. Aunque espero que no tomarás parte de la última parte.

—Pues no —confirmó y luego lo miró extrañado—. No me van los pelirrojos y nunca lo haría después de McNair. Es antihigiénico.

—Magnifico, porque tengo ganas de ti —ahora los brillantes ojos carmesíes lo miraban directamente y su corazón comenzó a latir desesperadamente.

Se acercó más a él y se sentó en el regazo del peor mago oscuro de todos los tiempos, manteniendo el contacto visual. Luego inclinó la cabeza, cerrando los ojos, y le dio un beso en los labios, que fue correspondido.

Un beso frío, helado, mecánico, sin fuego, ni pasión. Pero absorbente y poderoso, que enviaba corrientes de magia por todo su cuerpo y lo hacía estremecerse. Un beso que nadie más podía darle, que con nadie más podía tener.

Se separó, jadeando, con su poder chisporroteando en cada poro, en cada trozo de piel, sintiendo su miembro dolorosamente erecto bajo los pantalones.

Fue entonces cuando Voldemort lo tomó del brazo y se aparecieron directamente en la cama de su habitación.

Porque ese era ahora el lugar a donde pertenecía.

Donde nadie podría volver a manipular a Harry James Potter nunca más.

**Fin**


End file.
